


The Radio Presenter

by ivebeenstumped



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenstumped/pseuds/ivebeenstumped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil Palmer is the geeky Hufflepuff Hogwarts radio presenter and it's his first show. What will the popular, good-looking Ravenclaw Carlos think of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radio Presenter

Carlos’ Point Of View

Carlos sat in a wooden polished chair completing his Potions homework. His mind wavered off of the ingredient he was meant to be studying. Carlos couldn’t focus, his eyes wandered over to the wooden clock on the wall. Five minutes. Five minutes until Cecil’s first radio broadcast. Cecil Palmer was the extremely interesting Hufflepuff boy that the curious Ravenclaw himself had fallen in love with. 

Two minutes, though Carlos. He couldn’t wait any longer. He gathered his things and made a dash to his dormitory to put his things away. He ran back down the staircase and made it just in time, half past seven exactly. He turned on the wireless radio and sat down in an armchair next to it as he listened to the wonderful voice of Cecil Palmer.   
“Good evening listeners, students and staff of Hogwarts,” said Cecil, his voice sounded clear even though it was coming through the crackling radio. 

“To start this off I’ve been asked to read this brief notice, the Hufflepuff quidditch team is now accepting nominations for trials. And now the news, sightings of flying objects have been seen in Hogsmeade and-” the radio show continued on like this, and Carlos listened to every second of it. After a while a few other people had gathered around the armchair that Carlos was sitting in to listen to Cecil.

“And we would like to congratulate Carlos in Ravenclaw on his outstanding science in magic achievement, well done Carlos,” said Cecil over the radio, “ah, Carlos, perfect hair Carlos.” Carlos blushed and a boy sitting on the arm of his chair nudged him. He smiled as Cecil introduced the weather. Carlos listened to the entirety of Cecil’s radio show before going to bed and almost all of the students that were in the common room listening with Carlos had gone. By the time the show had finished only a few people were left.

Cecil’s Point Of View

The next day Cecil found Carlos eating breakfast while pouring over a book at one of the tables in the great hall. People congratulated him on his first show as he walked across the hall to Carlos, he thanked them and felt a great sense of pride. People were finally happy with something he had done, he thought. 

“Good morning Cecil,” said Carlos as Cecil sat down across the table from him.   
“So, what did you think?” asked Cecil, reaching for a piece of toast from the stack.  
“It was great,” said Carlos “I listened to every part of it. Most of the other Ravenclaws listened too.” Cecil felt the colour in his cheeks rising as he buttered his toast. “You really liked it?” he asked.   
“I loved it,” said Carlos as he took a bite out of his toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is for my school's Year 10 Personal Project. I am writing a collection of one-shots and compiling them in one book. Comments and suggestions are encouraged on either here or my tumblr ivebeenstumped :) xx


End file.
